lost_episode_pastasfandomcom-20200216-history
Bubble Guppies: You Killer
I know what you guys are thinking, but let me tell you in a secret. I adore kid shows, even though I'm 15. Blue's Clues, The Upside Down Show, and even Dora for one good explanation; interactive and educational. But the other ones like Mickey Mouse Clubhouse and Bubble Guppies, I hated them 'cuz they went from superb to being just shit to the viewers. Now, I know what you thinking. First, what's with a fucking 15 year old still watching baby shows? Well, it's none of your damn business so deal with it. Secondly, I might have autism, but you know the drill. Anyway, back to the story. The other day, when I was watching another horrible episode from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, a random pop up came up on my computer. Which was strange, because my computer never shows advertisements like this. I tried to close it, but for some reason, it just couldn't. When it showed the title, I could not explain what to say about it. It was titled "You Killer". The title reminded me of one, I made myself a year ago. It was like someone knew my pictures, even the ones that have been deleted. On the top it said Bubble Guppies. Like you said to get interesting, I played the video. The episode started with the title screen, but the letters were deep red, the music played backwards and the fish's voices sounded so deep. As always, the episode went to Molly greeting the viewers. She looked at the camera, smiling and greeted the viewers as usual. After she tried to say the show's title, she wasn't interrupted like always and it just went to the theme song instead, which was normal. The next scene was supposed to introduce the episode's title, but instead it showed Molly swimming to school. She greeted the viewers and continued swimming. This went on for 15 seconds, up until a woman could be heard crying in the background. Molly stopped, then turned around and just continued to school. But once she got there, I thought I recapped the most heartbreaking scenario of all. It showed the whole school being incinerated. Molly ran into the school, the doors opened and the shot revealed the rest of the Guppies, Mr. Grouper, and even Bubble Puppy all dead on the floor. They all had bloodshot eyes, and standing before the big fish was when I felt my heart sink in. It was a character I used for a long time; Lenny. When I first made him, he was created as an evil toy genius. But this wasn't supposed to happen. How can my own character be in the series? What a coincidence! And when I glanced at him, he was like a monster. One of his eyes was nearly darkened with only a morsel of green in the iris. The other eye was blood shot with five scars. His glasses stayed the same and wielding in his hand was an axe. Bloodied. It was clear that Lenny had murdered all of Molly's friends. Without warning, the screen went to static and stayed like this for 3 minutes. When it came back, it showed Molly, hanging from a noose, with her eyes popped out from her sockets and completely naked; it wasn't even censored. The background was a nasty blend of red, black, and grey. It was followed by the same woman crying from before, but this time was louder. I tried to turn the sound down, but this drastically went over the edge. The volume increased and my ears were starting to bleed with the shrieking. This lasted for a dreadful 5 minutes before going back to the static again. My ears were still bleeding at this point; by now, the shot showed Lenny staring dead center at the camera. In a deep, adolescent and thundering voice, he exclaimed: "This is your dream. I did everything for you, but I see you're not impressed. So now it's your turn, you little bitch!" He raised his axe over his head and directly slashed the camera to pieces; covering it in blood. It was like the real deal, as if the blood was coming out of my computer. Shortly after this, the episode ended. I couldn't even think of what had happened back there. My own character in the series, losing his mind and executing his victims. In spite of my hatred for the Bubble Guppies, this was just too much. My ears still bled and I vomited onto the floor. My mother entered in the room and had noticed what just erupted. She drove me to the doctor, where I tried to explain my case, but all they suggested it was just in my imagination. Arriving back and checking on the dreadful broadcast, the video had disappeared into the light of day and never to be looked out for again. Another good reason that I don't watch Bubble Guppies anymore. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Bubble Guppies